Golden Gift
by WingsxOfxThexRaven
Summary: Delic is jealous that Shitsuo can make Hibiya happy with a gift, so he decides to make one himself.


** Golden Gift**

**A/N: Another Drabble, but a gift for my Friend Mitsu since she likes DelHibi so much 3 Sorry that it's so late!**

* * *

><p>Now, Delic wasn't all that good when it came to using his hands, unless it was for unhooking buttons and bra hooks and just undressing himself and someone else, but sometimes he found himself staring down at them and wondering why he couldn't have been good with them for other things.<p>

He sighed and sat down, hands resting loosely in his lap. It hadn't been all that long since he'd met Hibiya, a couple months really, but already he'd been captivated by the prince. he felt jealous for his own brother, Shitsuo, who got to be around the prince at all times, the one person who got to see Hibiya as he was whenever he was alone. Well not really alone. He sighed and leaned back, resting his weight on his hands, watching his breath curl upwards in the cold air. Spring was still a far ways away that was sure.

But the reason for Delic's current contemplation was the fact that Hibiya had shown up in a brand new sparkling golden cape. He went on about it and went on about how much his faithful servant, Shitsuo, had made it for him. That had, of course, sent a spark of jealousy shooting through him, enough to feel like there was a green-eyed monster crawling underneath his skin.

Why did it have to be that the one thing he was good at was seducing people, and singing. But those things didn't count for Hibiya. Although the signing would be nice, but it seemed that Hibiya didn't exactly enjoy his singing or taste in music.

With the thought that a walk might do him some good, Delic stood and put his hands into his pockets and he hunched down into his scarf and bigger, thicker white coat. Delic did remember a few courses he'd taken back in school, along with Shizuo. He chuckled as he remembered doing moderately well in them while Shizuo often just got frustrated with the project and either threw it, broke it or just stomped out of the class. Shizuo had passed, mostly because the teacher was afraid to fail him.

He sighed again. he wanted to do something special for the prince, but he didn't really have all that many talents for making things. He'd talked to Tsugaru about this once, the other blond had simply told him to try it anyways, to try and make something that he knew would make Hibiya happy. Delic was simply at a loss, maybe if he talked to Shitsuo? But then again, his brother was one of the problems to begin with and always seemed a bit adamant against him being around Hibiya too much. But maybe if he managed to do something sincere for the raven, Hibiya might like him better and his brother might back off a bit.

The one thing, although Delic still wasn't really struck with much of an idea, that kept flashing through his mind was the color gold. It seemed that the price adored the color, or at least felt that it was the proper color for a prince. And then it hit him. What was a prince without a crown.

Quickly rushing towards the craft shops he knew, and other places to get the things he needed, he made sure he had the idea firmly in his head, had all the things he was sure he needed and then set off to hide away until he finished it.

It took quite a few tries, a few hits on his thumbs, a few burnt fingertips and lots of loud cursing, as well as a split lip from one piece coming loose and flying up towards him, but it was done. He smiled to himself, holding up the golden crown. he was proud of himself. He managed to make it look like something a prince would wear, something you'd find in a history book. Well, he did have to actually look up a few crowns before settling on his own model.

He hunted up a box, mindful of his bruised, burned and possibly broken fingers, setting the crown inside a bunch of white and gold tissue paper before setting it down to wrap it up in some spare wrapping paper, which ironically was pink and golden yellow, before setting off with the box under arm.

It took him a while to find Hibiya, who was grooming Alfred then, and to get the raven's attention. "What exactly do _you_ want?" He asked as he kept his attention on the white horse. Delic scratched the back of his neck, not really sure how to go about giving the gift to the prince. he was, fortunately, saved from making some awkward speech when Hibiya noticed the package under Delic's arm. "What's that you have?" Coming from Izaya, Hibiya had a natural curiosity to certain things.

Delic cleared his throat, feeling the suit seemingly tighten around his neck before he handed it to Hibiya. "It's for you. Ah, hope you like it." Hibiya gave him a skeptical look, staring at him and then down at the crudely wrapped box before taking it from Delic.

The sound of the paper tearing echoed through the stables and there was a brief pause for a moment before Hibiya slid the lid from the box and gently shifted the paper aside so that he could see the crown sitting so neatly in the box. Golden irises shot up to Delic's sheepish face, eyes then going to the many bandages around the fingers and the obvious bruising on his hands.

"Did you make this." Hibiya couldn't help but asked lightly, tentatively.

The question made Delic blink in surprise before he gave Hibiya a smile. "Yeah, it'll put me out of commission a few days, I guess, but it was worth it." He ended it on a chuckle, brushing it off as if not working wasn't all that important to him.

Hibiya couldn't help but feel his cheek heat. He took the box, set it on Alfred's saddle before taking the crown out of the box. The metal gleamed even in the low light the stable provided and Hibiya could see his reflection almost flawlessly. There were, of course, little tiny dents and flaws in it, but the fact that Delic had made it with his own hands sent his heart thumping quickly against his ribs and embarrassment shooting through him.

"Ah, well, I guess I'll go now. Hope you like it. If you don't, ah, I guess you can just toss it." Delic tried to act nonchalant about it, even though he had a small feeling that Hibiya might toss it because it wasn't perfect. "S-Stupid peasant." Hibiya muttered as Delic turned around, putting the crown on his head before he quickly grabbed for Delic's hand, burying his face against the white back.

Delic felt surprise run through him, but then smiled, turning around to face Hibiya, even though the raven made sure his face was buried against Delic's suit. That was fine. Embracing Hibiya like this was just fine with him, having Hibiya accept the gift in such a way was just fine too. With that, the jealousy that he felt melted away along with the muffled and partially muted words from Hibiya that were something along the lines of "You're the only peasant I accept gifts from." As well as something that was probably; "Don't make a habit out of it."

Delic chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to Hibiya's head. "Yes, your highness."


End file.
